1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to generating three dimensional image information and more particularly to generating three dimensional image information using a single imaging path.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging generally involves producing a representation of a scene by receiving radiation emitted or reflected by objects in the scene at a suitable image sensor. Some examples of radiation that may be imaged include visible light, infrared light or heat, radiofrequency waves, acoustic waves, and ultrasonic waves.
A three-dimensional (3D) scene includes depth information, which in many imaging systems is mapped onto a two-dimensional (2D) image plane and is thus not preserved. A conventional camera is an example of an optical imaging system in which depth information is not preserved resulting in a 2D image representing the scene. Stereoscopic optical systems are capable of producing images that represent depth information by producing separate images from differing perspective viewpoints. The depth information may be used to produce 3D measurements between points in the scene, for example. Alternatively, the separate images may be presented to respective left and right eyes of a user to enable the user to perceive an image view having at least some depth represented in the images. The stereoscopic system thus produces images having spatially separated perspective viewpoints that mimic the operation of the human eyes in viewing a real scene. The images may be viewed using some form of active eyewear or by operating a display to project spatially separated images toward the user's respective left and right eyes.
The use of stereoscopic imaging finds application in surgery where a 3D endoscope may be used to provide a 3D view to the surgeon. Stereoscopic imaging may also be useful in remote operations, such as undersea exploration for example, where control of a robotic actuator is facilitated by providing 3D image information to an operator who is located remotely from the actuator. Other applications of stereoscopic imaging may be found in physical measurement systems and in the entertainment industry.